Ceguera
by Elwing Nyar
Summary: ¿Como reaccionar caundo la persona que menos esperamos, nos tiende una mano y nos dice lo que necesitamos oir? Cuando los Prejuicios nos vuelven ciego.


_Hola gente_

_Aquí les traigo otra historia que espero que disfruten. Surgió como respuesta a un desafío que dejaron las chicas del PPC._

_En teoría tendría que estar estudiando pero me pudo mas las ganas de escribir, parece que una vez que se empieza es como una droga, pero de la buena je :P_

_Saludos_

**Elwing Nyar**

**Ceguera**

La vida nos lleva por caminos confusos. Vagamos en la incertidumbre hasta encontrar lo que buscamos. ¿Qué es lo que se busca? Esta respuesta no suele ser tan fácil de encontrar y en la búsqueda podemos extraviarnos, ser arrastrados a una marea de confusiones. En algunas ocasiones logramos salir airosos y en algunas otras necesitamos de una mano.

Pansy caminaba por el linde del bosque. Estaba preocupada, las cosas no habían resultado como era de esperar. Al parecer, esto se manifestaba como una constante en su vida y eso la frustraba en exceso. No estaba acostumbrada a bajar la cabeza. Nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona paciente; al contrario.

Muchas cosas se esperaban de ella. Todos tenían de ella una imagen: fría, calculadora, caprichosa y detestable. Eran algunos de los adjetivos que acompañaban su nombre cuando sus compañeros de clase se dirigían a ella. Aun así, muchos la admiraban e, incluso, la respetaban. Era mejor contar con su amistad, pero, ¿alguno de ellos conocía a la verdadera chica de oscuros cabellos y penetrantes ojos azules?

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, se sentía cansada. ¿Cómo habría podido imaginar que todo terminaría así? Sus padres habían tomado la decisión, ella no tenia porque cargar con el peso. Se sentía perdida. Sus amigos se encontraban en situaciones similares, pero para ella todo era diferente. Su mente se veía bombardeada por preguntas constantemente: ¿De que sirve todo esto? ¿Y si estábamos equivocados? ¿Somos justos en pensar que existen seres inferiores sólo por hecho de que no son de sangre pura?

Una revolución se producía en su interior, ¿Cuándo comenzó? Seria difícil asegurarlo. Pansy estuvo ciega por mucho tiempo, influenciada por las ideas que le inculcaron desde pequeña, creyendo de buena fe que sus creencias eran correctas. Pero ¿Cuánto de culpa recaía en ella? ¿Su desconocimiento no la hace culpable? Le dolía la cabeza. Tantos cuestionamientos no eran buenos para su salud. Si continuaba así terminaría volviéndose loca. Pero tampoco podía volver a ser la niña despreocupada y arrogante de siempre, esto la afectaba directamente. Ella se convertiría en un daño colateral al igual que muchos de sus compañeros de sala.

Su mundo se desmoronaba, pero ella era una Parkinson y no podía, no debía, bajar la cabeza. Tendría que hacerle frente a las circunstancias con la frente erguida. Pero se sentía sola. Lo que ella no sospechaba era que la persona que iba a ayudarla a sobrellevar esta situación era una Ravenclaw de mirada risueña y alocados accesorios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una fuerte tormenta se aproximaba, se podía oír el ruido de los truenos a lo lejos. El cielo, de un oscuro intenso, se veía esporádicamente iluminado por los relámpagos. Los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas salas, a excepción de una alumna de Slytherin que vagaba por los solitarios pasillos del castillo, abstraída en sus meditaciones. Últimamente disfrutaba de sus paseos en soledad. Una de las ventajas de ser prefecta consistía en que, en momentos como esos, no tenia que aparentar que todo andaba bien. Podía permitirse desmoronarse y dejar que las lagrimas descendieran por su rostro.

Luna tarareaba una alegre melodía mientas recorría los pasillos. Le agradaba la soledad. Ella sabia que no era muy bien aceptada entre sus iguales por ser algo excéntrica, pero era su forma de ser y le divertía ser así. No le procuraba el que dirán. Bien sabía que no se puede agradar a todo el mundo, entonces, ¿para que forzar las cosas? Prefería dedicar su tiempo a los pocos amigos que tenia.

Estaba muy contenta por la amistad que le ofrecían los Gryffindor, pero era consciente de que no la comprendían, simplemente la aceptaban. A Luna eso no le molestaba, pero en el fondo se sentía descolocada, como sapo de otro pozo. No era un sentimiento que la persiguiera, ella no era ese tipo de personas. Era un bicho raro que veía la vida diferente a través de un lente multicolor.

Las cosas para Luna eran simples, su mente se ocupaba de cosas "importantes". En su mundo ella era feliz. Justamente esa capacidad de aislarse, de poder ver el mundo en perspectiva y su poder de observación, la convertían en una chica muy perspicaz, a la que nada se le escapaba.

Luna continuaba tarareando y dando saltitos, cuando al doblar por el pasillo que llevaba a su sala, sintió un sollozo proveniente de una de las aulas. Se debatía entre entrar o seguir su camino, pero si una persona esta mal, siempre le viene bien algo de compañía, pensaba en su fuero interno. Entornó la puerta con cuidado y se deslizo al interior. La penumbra reinante no le permitía distinguir a la persona que se encontraba dentro. Sabia que se trataba de una chica, la silueta era demasiado menuda para ser de un muchacho.

Pansy descubrió que ya no estaba sola, sintió pasos a sus espaldas. Lo único que le faltaba, que alguien la viera en ese estado tan deplorable. Los pasos se detuvieron. Se giro bruscamente para encarar al insolente que se atrevía a molestarla. Grande fue su sorpresa al describir a Luna frente a ella.

-¿Qué deseas?- su vos destilaba odio- ¿No sabes que no puedes estar merodeando por el castillo a esta hora?

-Me estaba dirigiendo a mi sala común y sentí unos sollozos que provenían de esta aula. ¿Eras tu la que llorabas?- Pregunto Luna tranquilamente.

-Eso, a ti, no te importa. No te metas en mis asuntos. No necesito de tu preocupación.

-Lo siento, sólo quería ayudar. Se ve que no estas bien, quizás necesitas hablar con alguien. Eso siempre ayuda.

-Ya te dije que no necesito nada de ti- Le dirigió una mirada despectiva. Tenia que calmarse, no podría mostrase alterada. Respiró profundamente y con expresión de superioridad dijo- Además, ¿en que puedes tu ayudar, Lunática?- con énfasis en la ultima palabra- ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a buscar a tus criaturas imaginarias y me dejas en paz? De seguro alguna necesita tu ayuda- una risa irónica salió de sus labios.

-Si agredirme te hace sentir bien, no me molesta. Pero no está bien descargar nuestras frustraciones en otro. Es mejor hablar para desahogarse. No soy tu amiga, pero puedo serlo, si me dejas. Prometo escucharte y no censurarte. Debe ser algo grave para que estés así, no es normal en ti. ¿Tiene que ver con tus padres?- Luna hablaba relajadamente, como si fueran amigas. Mantenía se semblante sereno. Realmente se preocupaba por la chica que tenía al frente. Si bien no estaba segura de la razón por la que estuviera sola en ese lugar, debía se grave para que la altiva Pansy Parkinson tuviera que ocultarse con el fin de que nadie notara su fragilidad.

-No trates de analizarme, ¿Qué sabes tu de mi? ¡Nada! solo lo que la gente comenta a mis espaldas. Tú no sabes lo que es ser como yo. Que los demás te digan lo que puedes o no hacer. Tener que estar siempre acorde con los estándares- Se estaba descontrolando nuevamente. Maldecía el momento en que Lunática se dignó a entrar en el aula. No necesitaba de esto ahora.

-Sé quien eres. Eres Pansy Parkinson, estudiante y prefecta de la casa de Slytherin. Tus amigos, si se pueden llamar así, son Draco Malfoy, Theodoro Nott y Blaise Zabbini. Siempre andas rodeada de chicas de tu clase, pero no eres amiga de ninguna. Te diviertes molestando y burlándote de los demás. Miras a todos despectivamente porque consideras que ninguno llega a tu altura a excepción de los mencionados anteriormente. Pero si me preguntas, diría que eres una chica solitaria, que muchas veces se siente insegura, que no sabe como demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Alguien que teme demostrar quien es en realidad por miedo a no cumplir las expectativas que le impusieron.

Pansy quedó pasmada. Que patética era su situación y que irónico que una insignificante niña de ojos saltones lograra desequilibrarla con sus observaciones. Lo que mas la desconcertaba es cómo había dado en el clavo en todo. Ella tenía razón. ¿Como reaccionar ante eso? Se veía así misma completamente desnuda, indefensa. Era como si hubiera leído su mente y expuesto en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-Te crees muy sabionda ¿no?-El rostro de Pansy era inescrutable- ¿Te gusta analizar la vida del resto de las personas? ¿Tan vacía está tu vida, que no te queda otra que entrometerte en la de los demás?- Cada palabra destilaba odio, sus ojos coléricos miraban a Luna fijamente.

La Ravenclaw permanecía inmutable ante los insulto de su compañera. Comprendía que necesitaba descargarse.

-No me mires de ese modo- le reprochó Pansy- Tú vives en tu mundo y no tienes idea lo que es vivir de verdad. Puedo apostar que ningún chico se te acercó y que Potter y los demás sólo están contigo por lástima- su lengua viperina seguía destilando veneno.

Le desquiciaba que la interpelada no reaccionara. Avanzó hacia ella y la abofeteó. Luna no se movió. La miro con sus grandes ojos. Pansy no pudo soportarlo más y se derrumbó. El cuerpo le temblaba y lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos La pequeña rubia la rodeo con sus brazo tratando de reconfortarla. Estuvieron largo tiempo en esa posición sin articular palabra. Cuando Luna notó que los sollozos disminuían la apartó para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Todo va a estar bien. Eres fuerte y vas a poder afrontar la situación, aunque desconozco el problema. Se que lo lograrás. No por nada tienes la fama de "fría y pragmática". Pero debes saber que no es necesario que lo enfrentes sola, que deberías contar con tus amigos. Se notar que te quieren mucho, a su manera, pero lo hacen. Y si quieres contar con una amiga, aunque algo extravagante, aquí estoy- Dijo mientra se señalaba y hacia un gesto ridículo para darse importancia.

Pansy sonrió ante las acotaciones de la rubia- Realmente eres rara- pero, por extraño que parezca, me gusta. Se sentía mas relaja. Necesitaba escuchar eso. Nunca hubiera pasado por su mente una situación similar; ella siendo consolada por Lovegood.- Quizas si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes podríamos haber sido amigas. Una rara combinación- Ambas rieron ante la ocurrencia.

-Podríamos intentarlo. No eres una mala persona, sólo estas confundida. Pero con una buena guía podes mejor. Todavía estas a tiempo- una sonrisa sincera asomo en sus labios- ¿Que me dices?

-Pienso que podría ser. Si Luna Lovegood dice que tengo salvación, habrá que confiar el ella. Las risas de ambas invadieran el salon.

- Por Merlín, es más de media noche- Dijo Luna mirando un extraño artefacto que daba la hora.

-Estaremos en problemas si alguien nos encuentra aquí. Es mejor que nos vayamos. Suficiente por una noche. Son muchas cosas para asimilar. Nos vemos mañana- Pansy se despidió y se dirigió a su respectiva sala.

Luna tomo el camino opuesto y se dirigió a la suya tarareando. Durante el camino repasaron lo sucedido hacía un par de horas.

Pansy estaba sorprendida de cómo había resultado el desenlace y estaba decidida a intentar no ser tan ella y a tratar de eliminar sus prejuicios. Después de todo necesitaba replantear su vida y aprender a pedir ayuda. Tendría que empezar por algún lado y, por como estaban las cosas, no debía ponerse muy exigente en cuanto a la ayuda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El reloj marcaba las nueve en punto. Cuando Pansy llegó al lugar del encuentro. Luna ya estaba allí. Había traído con ella unos bocadillos y un par de zumos de Naranja. Al principio el ambiente era algo tenso, ninguna sabía como romper el hielo. Hasta que Luna, con su frontalidad característica lanzó la bomba.

-¿Me vas a contar por qué estabas así ayer? No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, pero me gustaría poder ayudarte, y, si no conozco el problema, no hay mucho que pueda hacer-No quería presionarla.

La Slytherin no estaba segura de querer abordar ese tema. Una cosas es tratar de dejar de lado sus prejuicios y otra muy distinta es darle acceso a su vida. Pero algo en la mirada de Luna la animó a confiar en ella. Una vocecita en su interior le decía que aquella persona podría comprenderla. Que no eran tan disímiles como ella creía.

Pansy empezó a relatarle su situación, no quiso entrar en detalles y había cosas que no podía revelar. Luna supo entenderla. No la censuró, como había prometido, sólo se limitó a escucharla.

La rubia sintió pena por su compañera. El ambiente en el que vivía no era el más óptimo para tener una vida feliz. El recuerdo de su padre vino a su memoria y eso logró alegrarla, cada vez estaba mas orgullosa del padre que tenia; no le pudo haber tocado uno mejor.

Las noches de largas charlas se hicieron habituales entre ellas, en donde compartían sus problemas y entre ambas buscaban una solución o simplemente se daban apoyo. Descubrieron, para extrañeza de las dos, que tenían cosas en común. Habían leído los mismos libros, compartían algunos gustos musicales y algunos otros detalles.

Las cuatro paredes del salón fueron silenciosas testigos del lazo que se iba forjando entre ellas. Aquel que las llevaría a una gran amistad. Que las acompañaría en los momentos difíciles, amenos y en cualquier circunstancia, por estrambótica que sea.

0o0o0o0o0o00o

Mi Loca amiga:

¿Cuantas cosas nos perdemos por estar "ciegos"? No por el hecho de que nuestros ojos no funcionen, sino porque nuestros corazones están cerrados. Llenos de prejuicios y resentimientos heredados o inculcados por nuestra sociedad. O simplemente estamos tan ocupados en nosotros mismos que no nos percatamos de la belleza escondida que hay en los rincones de nuestra vida. Yo era una de esas personas, pero tú me ayudaste, con tus locuras y alegrías, a quitarme la venda. No soy buena con las palabras y lo que trato de decir, con tan poca elocuencia, es que te agradezco por enseñarme a ver la vida a través de un calidoscopio multicolor.

Con Cariño Pansy.

p/d: si muestras estas carta te colgare del aro mayor del campo de quidditch y negare todo.

…

¿Que les pareció? Espero que se entienda la idea. Creo que hay ciertas falencias, como que el final algo apresurado, pero hasta ahí llego mis inspiración.

**Elwing Nyar**


End file.
